


无标题

by imfuckinglovely



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Waylon Park has a tiny dick, the fourth love mention
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: 摸鱼。污言秽语。





	无标题

如果帕克在以前被老婆套女装的时候学过变装皇后藏鸡巴的方法，他现在就可以请艾迪·格鲁维金操他的逼。很可惜，他不能，而且就算他学会了怎么把老二戳成阴唇的形状，他也没那个先知能力，提前弄好再和艾迪在磕磕绊绊的精神病院里做追逐戏。  
不过唯一的幸运就是他长了个畸形的小鸡巴，帕克可以欺骗说那是他畸形的阴蒂，再编一套说辞，让艾迪相信他是个可怜的石女，小时候被强行缝合的阴道就是现在阴蒂和屁眼之间的会阴。  
艾迪会信吗？谁知道呢，谁知道一个渴望妻子家庭的精神病人会不会信。但就算艾迪真信了，他八成还会想为自己最新一任的可怜达令重新割开一个小道，毕竟歌是那么唱的：“肚脐以下，膝盖以上，缝缝补补，切个精光，从此蜜穴替香肠，新郎新郎变新娘。”  
被迫看完艾迪的手术表演后，帕克就确信自己这辈子都不能再勃起了，没当场失禁在裤子里已经是他最强的接受能力了，等他好说歹说总算离开那个嗡嗡作响的电锯，就只剩下跪在地上抱着艾迪大腿求饶的力气。  
他小心地憋回眼泪，努力让自己别引来艾迪的拳头和厌弃，然后就像那些被强奸前的少女，做出一副顺从的样子，假意和强奸犯交朋友，借此赢得薄弱的信任和更轻的戒备心。  
我愿意嫁给你，亲爱的，我们会是幸福的一对，但请先给我一套婚纱再安排一场婚礼。帕克说，声音颤抖，努力浓情蜜意。  
很好，他的伪装很有效，惩罚得到赦免，请求得到允许。艾迪的裁缝间充当了结婚的新房，一地的婚纱设计稿和半成的裙子充当求婚礼物，墙上“Our feet may leave home but not hearts”的标语就是他们爱情的海誓山盟。艾迪一针一线饱含着爱意缝制地洁白婚纱穿到了帕克身上，而他自己的衬衫马甲和领结可以随时随地地与任何一位达令举办婚礼。神父绑在十字架上自焚死了，但丹尼斯变换下人格就可以同时出现四位证婚人。这是他们的私人婚礼，一场值得被镜头记录的美满结局 。  
你真美，亲爱的，我想让你怀上我的孩子，我会永远爱你。艾迪捧着帕克的脸甜言蜜语。  
帕克开始为自己的丈夫吸屌。他以前只吸过妻子绑在腰上的硅胶鸡巴，然后被巨大的假屌操到屁眼留下一个合不拢的圆洞，而现在口里又烫又硬的阴茎几乎要顶破他的喉咙，又咸又腥的前列腺液强奸着他的舌头。  
一直渴望美满家庭的中年男人确实有根可以把妻子操到怀胎不断的强壮阴茎，新郎先生掀起新娘的婚纱，从后面就着唾液和肛门撕裂的血液操进新娘紧巴巴的蜜穴，鲜活，温热，就像十六岁未开苞的处女。年轻的安全软件工程师有把好嗓子，光是跑步时的呼吸和受到惊吓时候的惊喘就能让人听得阴茎勃起，刻意迎合的呻吟更让艾迪硬了又硬，大开大合的顶胯像异端教徒操带犄角的山羊。  
艾迪创作的分娩场景就在对面，被切下的人头塞在失败品达令切开的下体，割开填充过的乳房像在手里握不满的小鸟，骨盆打开，一只手撑着桌面发力，另一只被紧紧握在身旁无头丈夫的手里，腐烂，坏疽，蚊蝇作响，帕克除了疼痛就只有恐惧。  
想想我们未来的孩子，亲爱的，我知道女性生育需要忍耐巨大的疼痛，但为爱总要付出努力，你会是一个好母亲的，不是吗？艾迪摸着妻子过短的头发亲吻，身下的女人颤抖了一下，呜咽着点头，肉洞随之夹得更紧，像是带来性刺激的电流拨弄到了他畸形的阴蒂，他就要高潮，同他的丈夫一起。


End file.
